militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BRP Jose Loor Sr. (PC-390)
|Ship name=''Jose Loor Sr.'' |Ship namesake=Jose Loor Sr. is one of the original officers of the Offshore Patrol of the Philippine Commonwealth government |Ship operator=Philippine Navy |Ship builder=Atlantic Gulf & Pacific Co., Batangas, Philippines |Ship ordered=1995 |Ship acquired=1997 |Ship commissioned=1997 |Ship reclassified=April 2016: From PG-390 to PC-390 |Ship status= }} |module2= Saunders, Stephen: Jane's Fighting Ships 107th Edition 2004-2005. Jane's Information Group Ltd, 2004. |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship propulsion= * 2 × 1,400 bhp Detroit 16V-92TA Diesel Engines * 2 × 35-kW Diesel generators * 2 shafts |Ship speed= maximum |Ship range= at |Ship boats=4-meter rigid inflatable boat at aftWertheim, Eric: The Naval Institute Guide to Combat Fleets of the World 15th Edition, page 553. Naval Institute Press, 2007. |Ship complement=12 |Ship sensors=Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)2 I-band Navigation / Surface Search Radar |Ship armament= * 1 × Mk.38 Mod.0 Bushmaster 25 mm/75-cal. chain gun * 4 × Mk.26 M2HB Browning 12.7 mm/50-cal. GP machine guns * 2 × 7.62 mm M60 GP machine guns }} }} The BRP Jose Loor Sr. (PC-390) is the nineteenth ship of the coastal patrol craft of the Philippine Navy. She was commissioned in 1997,Manokski's ORBAT @ Hueybravo. Jose Andrada class page and is currently in active service with the Littoral Combat Force, Philippine Fleet. It was initially designated as Fast Patrol Craft, and was numbered "DF-390", but later on was re-designated as a Patrol Gunboat, and was finally re-numbered as "PG-390". Another round of reclassification was made in April 2016, which re-designated the patrol gunboat as the coastal patrol craft "PC-390". Technical Details The ship was built to U.S. Coast Guard standards with aluminum hull and superstructure. She is powered by two Detroit Diesel 16V-92TA Diesel Engines with a combined power of around 2,800 hp driving two propellers for a maximum speed of . Maximum range is at , or alternatively at . The ship originally designed to carry one bow Mk.3 40 mm gun, one 81 mm mortar aft, and four 12.7 mm/50 caliber machine guns. Instead, she is armed with only four M2HB Browning 12.7 mm/50 caliber machine guns on Mk.26 mounts, with two positioned forward and two aft; and two M60 7.62 mm/30 caliber machine guns, both mounted amidships. The ship can carry 4,000 rounds of 12.7 mm and 2,000 rounds of 7.62 mm. A large "Big Eyes" binocular is also carried on tripod mounts, one on the forecastle and one just above the mast. As part of the first batch (PG-370 to PG-378), it is not equipped with Mk.38 Mod.0 M242 Bushmaster 25mm chain gun that her other sister ships carry.''AFP Materiel Technical Specification Archives - PN Light Surface Warships Andrada (Halter 78) class Coastal Patrol Craft (24) It was planned to install either a stabilized or unstabilized M242 25 mm Bushmaster chain gun on her bow after some minor modifications, but as of to date has not materialized. She is equipped with a Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 surface search and navigation radar but with a smaller antenna as those used in bigger Philippine Navy ships. A 4-meter rigid inflatable boat powered by a 40-hp outboard motor is stowed amidships.Wertheim, Eric: ''The Naval Institute Guide to Combat Fleets of the World 15th Edition, page 553. Naval Institute Press, 2007. Footnotes References External links * Philippine Navy Official website * Philippine Fleet Official Website * Philippine Defense Forum Category:Patrol vessels of the Philippine Navy